Portal Master of the Lion Guard - Book 4: Trap Team
by Marka Ragnos629
Summary: When Kaos frees the Doom Raiders from Cloudcracker Prison, Portal Master Kion returns to Skylands once again to fight off this new evil. With his new Trap Master Skylanders and his Traptanium Traps and weapons, it's up to him to save Skylands and stop Kaos once and for all.


_**Welcome to the fourth book in my Lion Guard/Skylanders series. This time featuring The Trap Team! Enjoy!**_

_***I don't own Skylanders or the Lion Guard!***_

* * *

_**Dialogue Key**_

* * *

"Sheep Creep: Trapped!" = Regular Speech

_'Let's bring back a legend.' = Thoughts & Songs_

**"Hevi kabisa!" = Someone Yelling**

**"Now is the time, Portal Master." = Eon or Mufasa Speaking & Meditations on "Boom"**

* * *

_**The Story Begins**_

* * *

As our story begins, a familiar spirit of an old man with a long beard, and blue horned helmet appears before us. The previous Portal Master that we all know and respect.

**"Greetings, Portal Master. I am Eon, and I have come to guide you on a great journey. Welcome to Skylands - a magical world of adventure protected by the greatest heroes ever known: the Skylanders."**

As Eon explained things to us, we now see a land that is comprised entirely out of floating islands. The inhabitants look happy, and seem to be living in a time of prosperity. Panning out over the clouds, several past Skylanders appear on the clouds as they strike heroic poses. Among these Skylanders are some rather familiar heroes such as Spyro, Trigger-Happy, and Eruptor.

**"But Skylands wasn't always so peaceful. Once it was held in the vicious grip of the most notorious evildoers Skylands has ever known: the Doom Raiders!"**

A flashback begins depicting a group of villains who seem to be being lead by a woman who resembles an Egyptian queen. However, her entire body is made of living gold. And she has rubies for eyes. She cackled evilly as she and her band of misfits terrorized Skylands.

**"Striking from their hideout deep in the Savage Badlands, the Doom Raiders plundered without mercy until no place was safe!"**

And it's true. These guys attacked and plundered everywhere and everyone. Not even the sheep were safe.

**"Fortunately, an elite team of Skylanders wielding legendary weapons was called upon to track down these villains and bring them to justice. They were the Trap Team."**

Arriving on the scene are several different Skylanders who use strange crystal weapons of different colors. The color of the crystal seems to match the elemental power of each Skylander. Earth, Fire, Water, Undead, Life, Tech, Air, and Magic.

Bursting through the doors of the lair of the Doom Raiders, the Trap Team engaged in battle with these ruthless villains. One of them, a chef who's a living chili pepper shot explosive peppers at a water Trap Master. But the crocodile was fast enough to dodge, and took down this Doom Raider using his crystal bow and arrows. The Doom Raiders proved no match for the Trap Team. Their defeat seemed inevitable. Until one of the Doom Raiders known as The Gulper, grew to gigantic size with the intent of crushing the Skylanders.

The leader of the Doom Raiders, Golden Queen, shot a beam of golden light from her scepter. However, it was blocked by the Trap Master known as Wildfire, a golden Lion of the Fire element who fights using a crystal shield. He redirected the light using that shield and defeated The Gulper and Golden Queen. The Skylanders celebrated as their enemies were defeated, but what will happen to them now?

**"Once captured, the Doom Raiders were taken to the most impenetrable fortress ever constructed: Cloudcracker Prison. Locked away behind walls of pure Traptanium, the Doom Raiders would never again threaten Skylands. Or so it seemed for many years…"**

We get a close-up of the gargantuan prison from the outside, where the Doom Raiders are locked up. But we soon hear an all too familiar laugh belonging to a tiny, incompetent fool of a villain.

**"...Until a familiar evil returned."**

Cloudcracker Prison exploded in a shockwave of blue fire, sending the Trap Team away from Skylands and turning them into tiny statues.

**"The Trap Team was hurled far away from Skylands, and they were drawn away from its magic they began to shrink."**

Shards of Traptanium appear and soon form different colored shards that hold magical powers. Each having a unique shape to it.

**"Meanwhile the shattered fragments of Cloudcracker Prison were transformed into powerful traps. But now you have found them, and just in time. Skylands' most infamous evildoers are on the loose again! It is up to you and your Skylanders to track them down before it is too late!"**

Eon reappeared, looking serious as ever with the gate of Skylands on the line. And really, why wouldn't he be?

**"A great adventure awaits you, Portal Master. Behold…!"**

The scene now shifts to a large building where a crowd of Mabu, the inhabitants of Skylands, are waiting for a Mabu who looks like a war veteran to cut the ribbon on this new building.

"As head of security and Secret Ninja Commando Operations, let me welcome you to the grand opening of Skylander Academy!" said the veteran Mabu.

The crowd cheered as this guy began to go on a tangent, but we see three familiar faces within this crowd. Hugo, Kali, and Flynn.

"Oh boy! This is great, Kali! I mean, a new Skylander headquarters? There hasn't been one in ages!" exclaimed Hugo, excitement clear in his voice.

"I know, Hugo. And Buzz is the most legendary Skylander trainer ever!" Kali replied with just as much excitement before growing a bit suspicious. "...There's something familiar about him…"

"Yeah, I know what you mean. I've seen his kind before. Big. Show off… Sheesh, is he still talking?" Flynn said.

But it would seem the ceremony is about to come to a close, as Buzz pulled out a giant pair of scissors.

"...With the opening of the new Skylander Academy, may it usher in a new era of safety, security, and…"

Buzz didn't get to finish his speech as he noticed something in the distance. A blue ball of fire crashing down on a nearby island, sending shockwaves that almost knocked everybody over.

"Wowsers!" yelped Buzz before he calmed down and walked down the steps. "Holy guacamole! That thing landed smack-dab in the middle of our annual Soda Festival! Stay put, folks, while the Skylanders and I check it out."

* * *

_***To Be Continued…***_

* * *

_**I know this story's been posted out of order, but I wanted to get it posted while I could.**_

_**Thanks for reading, and may the Force be with you.**_


End file.
